Lucy
by Lucy Heartfire
Summary: Lucy has a perfect highschool life but when someone comes in and ruins it. Things take a turn for the worst! Will she get her normal life back? or Will she lose everything? Read and find out
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys it's me again i hope you like this story better than my last one

Chapter 1 - The first days of the worst nightmare

It was the first day of school and Lucy was walking down the hall she felt so wonderful. Today was the three year anniversary of her relationship with her boyfriend Loke. They started dating in 8th grade and since then Lucy has fallen more in love every day. Loke is Lucy's world, he is her everything, she would die for him. Lucy was humming a song that she made up. While walking to her class she didn't realize that the bell was about to ring. Lucy looked down to her watch and checked the time her eyes almost popped out of her head. She was running down the hallways turning corners going left and right. With a minute to go she opened the door and went to her seat. She felt all eyes on her until "What's your problem!? So she's here, get back to your own business Geez!" her friend Levy screamed. The class turned back to their conversations and friends. "Thank you" Lucy whispered. Levy turned and smiled at her "Your welcome". They walked back to their seats and sat with the rest of her friends. In their group were Lucy, Levy, Juvia, Mira and Erza. "So Lucy, today is your three year anniversary right?" Erza asked. Lucy jumped up and screamed "Yes and I'm so EXCITED!" it took a couple seconds before she realized she said it a little loud. She blushed and sat back down with her hand over her mouth. "Lucy, next time try and keep your voice down" The group whispered to her. "Sorry about that he-he" Lucy said rubbing the back of her head. The bell rang and every one scurried to their seats just in case the teachers came in. "Everyone take out your textbooks and opened to page.112". The bell rang for the end of the day. Everyone gathered their things and left for the next class. "Lucy, me and the rest of the girls are going to eat you coming?" "I can't I have to meet Loke" Lucy said trying to stay calm and hold her squealing in. "Oh, Okay" with that Levy left. Fifteen minutes later. "Where is he?" Lucy looked at her watch it was 3:15. She got sick of waiting and went to search. "Where is h..." her eyes went wide at the sight in front of her. Her boyfriend and a friend of his were kissing at the end of the hall. When they split, they turned and saw her there. "L-L-Lucy I can explain" Loke said looking down at his feet. "EXPLAIN!? EXPLAIN WHAT!? THAT YOUR HERE KISSING ANOTHER GIRL AND NOT ONLY THAT ON OUR T-THREE YEAR A-A-ANNIVERSARY!?" she had already let tears slip through her closed eyes. "W-who is she?" she asked looking down hiding her eyes behind her bangs. "She's Lisanna and we are in love with each other so don't get in the way got it and leave us alone." Lucy was shocked "I don't love you anymore! So I think we should break up!" She looked in his eyes she could tell he wasn't lying "NO! You can't break up with me because I'm breaking up with you! You jerk!" She said running away with tears in her eyes. "Don't you think you were hard on her, I mean you did break up with her on your anniversary?" Lisanna asked looking in the direction that Lucy ran in. "Nah, Lucy will get over it she always has besides I don't love her anymore." he looked at Lisanna and hugged her. "I love you" he whispered in her ear. "I know" she said with a smirk. Lucy had made it home she didn't close the front door and ran into her room then slammed the door and jumped into bed. Her face was buried in the pillow, she was crying, her pillow was literally soaked with tears. Memories of her and Loke ran through her head things like when they would go to the park, hold hands, tell each other jokes and laugh even if it wasn't funny, look at the stars, and go on dates. The memories didn't help at all though. "Sweetheart, are you okay in there?" Her mom asked "y-y-yes mother I-I'm fine" she replied lying of course hoping her mother would accept it and leave, sadly she didn't. She heard the door open and close then footsteps coming towards the bed. Her mother placed a hand on her head and stroked it gently. "What's the matter Lucy?" Lucy looked at her mother and tried to smile but failed then finally said "L-Loke, he cheated on me then broke up with me and the worst thing is that today was our anniversary" Lucy looked down praying that tears wouldn't come out. "Oh, sweetie!" Her mother hugged her "It's okay to cry I'm here" Lucy nodded and hugged her mother and cried hard. "Shh, sweetie cry it out but keep in mind so there won't be a next time" Lucy started to calm down but stayed in her mother's arms and then fell asleep. The next morning she didn't want to go to school be decided it was best to just move on. So she walked to school and got there early. "Hey Lucy!" Lucy turned and saw Levy running up to her. "Hey Levy" Lucy said "So, tell me how did it go yesterday with Loke?" Lucy's smile faded and she looked down "W-we broke up" Lucy said trying to sound like she didn't care but really she was dying on the inside just thinking about it. Levy stared at her wide eyed "OMG, why!?" "Because he said he didn't love me anymore and loved a girl named Lisanna and I caught him kissing her before he dumped me." Lucy said a tear went down her cheek but she quickly wiped it away. Levy went up to her and hugged her "I'm here for you Okay?" "I know" Lucy and Levy went to class and was greeted by everyone and the sight of the new couple. Lucy just ignored it and kept walking they met up with the rest of the group. Lucy told the story but didn't feel sad. They all hugged her "Saturday we go to karaoke to forget men g.n.o." Levy said. They looked confused "Girls Night Out, your know g.n.o." Levy explained. They all blinked "OOHH" they said and started giggling. "Everyone please take your seats." the students did as they were told. "We have a new student, come in please" A boy stepped into the classroom he was listening to music and didn't care what was going on. All the girls started screaming. "Girls back off he's mine" Juvia whispered while staring at the boy. "Go ahead don't be nervous introduce yourself" said the teacher "Hey, my name is Natsu, now where do I sit?" "Hm, beside Lucy." "Who's Lucy?" "Lucy, please stand." Lucy stood and then sat back down. Natsu took his seat and noticed that all girls were staring at him. "What do you guys want? Do I have something in my face?" the girls flinched and faced the teacher. "Hi my name is Lucy, I hope you like it here Fairy high" "Huh, oh I know you you're the girl who was crying and running in the hallways right?" Lucy blushed and looked away "your weak you know that?" she looked back and noticed that he was no longer looking at her but at the teacher. The bell rang and they got up and left until Lucy ran into someone "I-I'm sorry" she looked up and saw Lisanna. Lisanna looked down and held her hand out. "Are you okay?" Lucy hesitated then slowly grabbed her hand and was lifted up off the ground. "T-thank you so much" She stood and dusted herself off. She looked up and saw Lisanna crying "I'm so sorry for want I did to you and Loke" Lucy looked shocked but shook it away. "I-it's okay, um I'm over it, I wish you guys have happiness in your relationship and I hope we can be friends." She looked at Lisanna and smiled extending her hand. Lisanna looked down and brought her hand to Lucy's then slap her hand away and laughed. Lucy looked at her hand then at Lisanna "L-Lisanna w-what's the-" "Lucy you fool, "I wish you guys have happiness in your relationship, I hope we can be friends." Ha that's funny you want to know something?" Lucy didn't say anything "I never ever liked you to tell the truth I hate everything about you. This was all a part of my plan to take your life and smile away. I hate your smile, friends, personality and everything else I didn't mention." Lisanna just laughed. Lucy finally spoke "Lisanna you jerk, I'm going to tell Loke about this!" Lisanna stopped laughing and glared at Lucy. "You will do no such thing." "And why not?" "Because if you do so them I will send real mean people after your friends and trust me these people show no mercy." Lucy froze "So will you tell?" Lucy shook her head side to side. "Good to hear" Lucy got mad and on instinct she kicked Lisanna, Lisanna fell backwards "Lisanna you witch!" Lucy looked up and saw Loke and a group of girls staring at them "I-It's not what it looks like." Loke ran to Lisanna and helped her sit up "are you okay?" "I'm fine but I don't know why she kicked me, I came to apologize and be her friend but she said that she wanted you back and she threatened to hurt me if I didn't give you up" "Loke, that's not true she's lying!" Loke stood up and slapped Lucy across the face "SHUT UP LUCY, LEAVE ME ALONE I HATE YOU AND WANT NOTHING TO DO WITH YOU SO LEAVE AND NEVER COME BACK I LOVE LISANNA NOT YOU" "I know I don't want you back but she-" The group of girls grabbed her and pushed her to the ground hard "You stupid girl can't you get it he hates you and want nothing to do with you so leave or else we will escort you out " Lucy stood up and wiped herself off, she took one last look back then turning and leaving. All the girls laughed and walked away while Loke helped Lisanna up and took her home. "Are you okay Lisanna?" "Yeah I'm fine and thank you for that." she leaned in and gave him a kiss on the cheek. He blushed "S-see you tomorrow" he said and ran away. Lisanna was waving at him until he was out of sight then took out her phone and dialed a number "Hello" "Hey it's me I want you to do a job for me." "What kind of job?" "A **killer **one" "Oh that kind of job okay I'm in." Lucy had got home, took a shower and went to bed "Hopefully tomorrow will be a better day" she whispered drifting to sleep. The next day went by fast it was already the end of school and Lucy was grateful because Loke and Lisanna never showed up. While walking home Lucy felt someone wrap their arms around her. One hand and a rag and covered her mouth the other around her hands. She struggled to get out of their grip but failed and she blacked out when she woke up she was surrounded by people in black masks. "Go get the boss she's awake." one of the people ran and came back with a man in a black hat and eye mask. "So, this is the girl we have to get rid of." "Yes sir" "Okay kill her" "but I did it last time so it's his turn" the man said pointing to another "no it's his turn" from their they started arguing "ENOUGH, just someone do it" A man stepped up and grab a knife "Don't worry this will just hurt a little I mean a lot!" Lucy screamed as the knife came towards her. She prepared for pain but nothing happened she opened her eyes and saw Natsu with the guy on the floor crying in pain. "Didn't your mother ever tell you not to kill a girl?" Fang said nonchalantly. Then he went and in one swift moment knocked out all the other guys. You could hear police sirens in the distance. "Let's go!" he said grabbing her and running away. When they were at the park away from the place they sat down and rested "WHAT WERE YOU THINKING YOU IDIOT!" Lucy flinched "I didn't know what was happening okay there was a lot going through my head and I guess I didn't realize that there was someone following me sorry" Natsu breathed in and out "Geez, I don't know what made you cry or whatever but don't worry about it I think you should get over it and move on or you will regret it" Lucy smiled "Thank you Natsu for everything at first I thought that you were a jerk but know I see that you're not one but you are an idiot" Lucy walked up and hugged him. Natsu was shocked for a moment but relaxes and hugged her back. It was dark outside so they decided to go their separate ways.

Well I hope you like it plz review if you want me to continue thx bye bye.V


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys it's me again I hope you like this chapter. Thx for reading.

Chapter 2: Torture Days

The next morning Lucy woke up feeling amazing like nothing could her bring down. She got to school and met up with Mira, Levy, and Erza.

They got to the classroom and noticed everyone surrounding the board "oh look, its Lucy" "Wow, I wonder how she could show her face here?" Lucy looked at the board and saw a picture of her and Natsu hugging "WHAT?"

Levy and the girls had their mouth wide open and staring at Lucy for an explanation "I-It's not what it looks like!" "Ha, look Lucy is blushing she really likes Natsu!" the classroom girls were mad "you little-" "Girls we should be happy for her she finally found someone who loves her" "Lucy, why can't you be more like Lisanna?" a girl said.

Lucy turned and saw Juvia standing at the doorway "L-Lucy what is that?" Juvia asked. "J-Juvia I can explain, He saved my life I was going to be killed and I don't know I guess I hugged him as a reward." "Omg, see how she doesn't care about her own friend, I mean her friend liked him and all and now she's dating him." "LUCY HOW COULD YOU! I HATE YOU!" Juvia turned and ran down the halls and out of sight "JUVIA WAIT" Lucy followed Juvia. "Lucy, Juvia" Levy, Mira, and Erza whispered.

Lucy stopped running and was panting hard "Dang that girl can run." Someone tapped her on the shoulder "Oh Juvia, I can explain w-" she turned and saw Lisanna "What do you want?" Lucy said with hatred in her voice "Well I wanted to see if you caught your friend but apparently you didn't, you guys are probably never going to be friends ever again." "You- you set up the gang kidnapping me yesterday didn't you." "I don't know what you're talking about." Lisanna said innocently. "Cut your crap Lisanna, I know you did!" Lisanna started crying and covered her eyes with her hands.

"What are you do-" "LUCY!" Lucy stood shock as she herd three girls scream her name. She turned hesitantly "WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO LISANNA!?" Lucy was about to speak when one of the girls pushed her down. "KYA" Lucy screamed as the girl kicked her in the leg. "WE WILL TEACH YOU WHAT HAPPENS WHEN YOU MESS WITH LISANNA!" they beat her up while Lisanna watches the whole thing and was giggling silently.

When they were finish Lucy had bruises all over her body and had a swollen lip and a black eye. Every day was the same the three girls (Minerva, Ultear, Sherry) would beat her up and leave her. Beside that Juvia hasn't talked to her and talks more to Lisanna. This time they let her with a bloody lip and nose. She went to the bathroom to put makeup on and cry silently. When she got out of the bathroom it was time to go home but instead of going home she went to the train station "No one loves me, I have no one, I should die maybe that will help everyone" she thought. In the distance you could hear the train's horn and the light coming. She got to the edge of the platform. "Goodbye everyone" was her final thought she leaned forward and the train came and she jumped.

Sorry guys but that's the end. Just kidding but you do have to wait and see what happens and I will update tomorrow. Thx for reading and sorry it was a short chapter. What will happen? Thx bye and review plz


	3. Chapter 3

Lucy heartfire here and here another chapter to my story but I really want to talk to you guys. I really I'm glad you guys are rea…

Natsu: GET ON WITH THE STORY

Me: OK jeez, temper problems well here's the story

I don't own Fairytail or the characters Hiro Mashima but I do own the plot of the story

Chapter 3: Love found

Lucy closed her eyes and fell forward but before she fell completely she felt arms wrap around her. She struggled to get out of the grip but couldn't. She turned her head and looked into black eyes "Natsu" she barley whispered "ARE YOU CRAZY!? WHAT WERE YOU THINKING!? DIDN"T YOU THINK HOW TIS WOULD AFFECT OTHERS!?" Lucy flinched and started shaking "I-I'm sorry" "What happened to your eye?" Natsu had calmed himself down to ask the question.

"N-Nothing I-I just got into a fight and got beat up that's all" she said emotionless. Natsu was just staring at her "W-well say s-something." "I don't know what to tell you other than why?" "I can't tell you. She will hurt everyone and I can't let that happen." "Who will hurt us?" "I can't go back, I can't escape her, and she will come for me and hurt you guys!" Lucy held her head imagining all the things Lisanna is capable of. She screamed and screamed until her world turned black and before she passed out she whispered the name that was haunting her "Lisanna" with that she fell to the ground. Natsu reacted quick and caught her before she fell. He had heard what she said and nodded "So, it was her all along making you suffer." he picked her up bridal style and walked towards her house.

When got there he saw Mira, Levy, Erza and Juvia "What happened to her!?" Levy screamed tears falling from her brown eyes. "Let's get her to bed then I'll tell you everything." Natsu said with his voice shaking. "O-Okay" he carried her and laid her on the bed then put the covers over her. "You guys can come in I'm not going to hurt you." he said calmly not turning to face them. The girls hesitated at first then one by one came in. "So, here it is I was walking towards a shop and saw Lucy, I was about to scream her name but I saw a train coming and I saw her move towards the platform getting ready to jump so I ran and caught her before she even fell and I asked why she was doing that and she said that someone was controlling or something like that and she started screaming and passed out but before sh-" "IT'S ALL MY FAULT I SHOULD HAVE LISTENED TO HER!" Juvia hugged Lucy's body "PLEASE DON'T DIE LUCY, I'M SORRY, I'M SO SORRY." "I was not finished yet." Juvia looked at him and nodded her head for him to proceed "Well as I was saying, she whispered a name before she passed out and it was Lisanna." when he finished he noticed Lucy was waking up he forgot about the girls and ran to her the girls followed

"Lucy, are you alright?" Natsu asked "Y-yeah I'm fine." Juvia stepped forward and got down on her knees and started crying "I'm so sorry Lucy" Lucy was shocked at Juvia. She got of the bed and hugged Juvia and felt her stiffen then relax. Juvia hugged her back and cried in her shoulder. "It's okay I forgive you and I'm sorry I don't know why I can't answer your question from before." "It's okay I give you my luck and beside I found out who I really love" she looked over at Levy "I like Levy's brother" Lucy screamed and hugged her "Congrats, I'm so glad you finally realize Gray is the one for you" "T-thank you" Juvia blushed and looked back at Natsu then got up and went to Levy. "Lucy" Lucy looked up "Yea, Natsu?" Natsu looked down for his eyes wouldn't be seen. "Natsu?" Lucy started to get curious she tugged Natsu's shirt "Are you okay?" Natsu looked up and had tears streaming down his face. Lucy and the girls stared at him like he was crazy but everyone but Lucy started laughing but opened her arms wide to hug him.

Natsu bent down and hugged Lucy and started crying on her shoulder "Never do that again." Natsu whispered in her ear. Lucy could only nod and hug him closing her eyes. "AAWW" the girls said in Unison. Lucy and Natsu realized what was happening they pulled back and blushed looking away from each other. "I-I think I should g-get going." Natsu stood up and ran down the stairs but before he could open the door he felt a hug from behind. He stiffened "Why are you leaving Natsu?" Natsu opened his mouth to speak but closed it when he noticed Lucy's arms were loosening "Natsu, can I tell you something?" Natsu turned "O-Okay." "I L-like y-y-you" Natsu's eyes widened and looked down "You're not lying?" Lucy shook her head no "I don't know how to explain it. I really thought that I wouldn't love again and I don't know what to do. It's okay if you don't feel the same way" Lucy turned and started walking up the stairs "W-wait!" Lucy's head told her to keep going but her heart told her to stay. She slowed down and came to a stop but did not turn around. "Who said you could leave without my answer?" He said in a low voice.

She was shocked and slowly turned around. She jumped back when she realized he was right in her face but he grabbed her hand and brought her to him in a tight hug. She tried to pull away but he wasn't going to let go. "I-" Lucy looked to his face "I-I like you too" he said hiding his face so she wouldn't see. Lucy was relieved that he felt the same way. Slowly she wrapped her arms around him. They looked at each other in the eyes. They came closer, and closer slowly closing their eyes until "Lucy" The girls came running down stairs but stopped noticing how close Natsu and Lucy were. Mira, Levy, and Erza all blushed while Juvia just smirked trying to hide her laugh.

Natsu and Lucy realized they were still hugging, they pulled away. "Are you guys together or what?" Natsu looked at Lucy and said "Well, what about it?" "What about what?" "You and I, you know go out?" Lucy looked at her and sighed "No" Natsu was shock "B-but I thought you liked me?" "I do like you but I don't want to be asked out like this." they were too busy talking that they didn't notice that the girls left. "Well fine I will get you to go out with me!" Natsu screamed and left. Lucy fell to her knees "What just happened?" she asked herself. Levy came out of the kitchen with an apple in her hand. "Hey who are you talking to?" Lucy looked up "Where were you this whole time?" Lucy said in a stern voice "Geez, relax _mom _I was up upstairs and came down to get a fruit." "It's an apple" "I know what it is." "Then call it an apple" Levy took a bite out of her apple and left "Okay that was weird." She finally pushed off the floor and went to her room. She sighed "I can finally go to sleep".

"Beep, Beep, Be-" Lucy groaned as she got out of bed and headed to the bathroom "Today I'm different, no one stands in my way." She got ready and headed for the door. Walking to school Lucy noticed something was off, she turned and around and meet a dozen roses in the hand of Natsu. "T-these are for y-you" Lucy looked at them and smiled, taking them from his hand. "Thank you Natsu" Lucy brought the roses up to smell them while Natsu looked away trying to hide the blush so Lucy won't see it but it was a little too late for that "Natsu you look cute when you blush" Lucy giggled saying this made Natsu blush even more. Lucy smiled at his expression. "Let's get to school" Lucy turned and grabbed Natsu's hand and dragged him. They reached the school gates. Everyone turned to look at them and began whispering things like "I thought she was died" or "How can she show her face here?" Lucy looked down. Natsu looked at Lucy and turned to the others "If you have a problem with Lucy them take it up with me" after Natsu said that he had a murderous aura around him. Everyone shivered and they walked on with smiles.

I hope you like it plz share your thoughts and tell me what you think should happen next thx andlet me know if it's good


	4. Chapter 4

Hey Guys, sorry I haven't written in a LONG, LONG time. School and homework plus chores and no breaks now that's fun, not. Well I hope your enjoy the story and thanks to all the supporters. Thank you for dealing with me & my tardiness. ONCE AGAIN I'M SORRY *bows head and get on hands and knees* FORGIVE ME

I do not own Fairy Tail or any of the characters. But I own the plot.

Chapter 4: Remember

Lucy's Pov

It's been 5 weeks since the rumors started and everyone is starting to accept me again. The Train incident was behind us and I was moving on but there is still something that bothers me. Everytime Natsu and I walk together and we pass Lisanna they stare at each other and he stares at her with pure hate but this started when he moved here. I wonder what happened between them.

"-cy!" I looked up and saw Levy standing there

"Yes, Levy" I smiled but she looked upset

"I have called you for 8 minutes already. Is everything okay?" She looked worried

"Yes, everything is fine" I said waving my hand in the air.

Suddenly the door opened and Natsu walked in with Gray and of course they were arguing.

"Hey Guys!" Levy and I said in unison but of course we were ignored because once they start fighting they won't stop until Er-

"DO I HEAR FIGHTING!?" I smiled and looked at the door

"Hi Erza" I waved

"Good morning Lucy and Levy, I will be with you in a minutes just let me deal with these two"

"Go ahead" Erza punch then started lecturing them on how to act in the class room and how friends should not fight. I still can't believe she is going easy on them.

"Sorry about that"

"Oh, don't worry in only took 3 minutes"

"Darn, two more minutes than usual" I gave out an awkward laugh

The bell rang an in was time for class

*Time Skip*

We were in the cafeteria and of course I was seating beside Natsu and Levy. I looked at Natsu and smiled but I didn't realize I was staring "Lucy, what's the matter?" I blinked and blushed "Do I have something on my face?" Natsu started cleaning his face with a napkin "No, no" I said waving my hands in front of my face "Then why do you keep staring at me?" he asked tilting his head '_Aww, he is so cute… WAIT did I say cute? No, bad Lucy, Natsu is only a close friend and if ig ive in to my feelings he will win easily_' I looked at the table blushing

"Are you sick Luce?!" Natsu put his hand on my forehead '_This is making it much worse_' I looked around the table and the girls were laughing, the boys looked confused but then the worst happened. "Natsu, I think she is just Lovesick, right Lu-chan?" I glared at Levy "I don't think that's it Levy-_chan_" I said trying to keep a new blush from appearing lnowing that Natsu knew exactly want they meant.

"Oh Lucy is in love... ara ara" I looked at Mira "No, I'm not" "She is in denial" The girls were squealing "But the Nile is in Egypt, how can Luce be there?" We all looked at Natsu with bewildered looks.

"Why is everyone looking at me like that?" Gray was the first to talk "Flamebrain, we are all shocked because you know where the Nile is and you are really dense when it comes to girls" Natsu looked confused but let it go after we all started talking again.

"Yeah, and then I sai-" before Levy could finish. Lisanna wrapped her arms around Natsu.

"Hey cutie, why don't me and you ditch these losers and head out?" She said giggling. I felt anger for some reason but held it in.

"Lisanna, I DON'T like you so leave before I make you" He growled and I smiled

"Playing hard to get I like that" she winked. I knew I was about to snap but tried to calm down with deep breaths

"Aww, what's the matter, I'm I too HOT too be here or are you just mad can I can talk to more guys than you." Lisanna smirked

"You're right Lisanna you are hot, maybe that's why your brain is melting, you should really get that check out, oh and while you're on it make sure they check that thing on your head *gasp* oops that's just your face sorry" I could hear laughing behind me.

"Well while I'm there I can ask about your face to maybe they can help you fix it" Lisanna laughed

"On second thought, you should keep your face" she smiled wider "it helps for Halloween." She frowned

"You know what, you're stupid and ugly no guy would want you. I mean not even Loki wanted you" Everyone gasped. Natsu stood up probably seeing the tears in the corner of my eyes.

"You're right maybe Loki didn't 'want' me but at least he settled for 2nd best right oh wait you don't even add up to me." I was beyond mad but I kept it together.

"Hmm, whatever you are a waste of time anyway but Natsu I want you to meet me behind the gym afterschool." I looked at Natsu for his answer

"Okay" he said simply. My mouth fell open.

"Great see you later Natsu~" She left.

~Time Skip (After School) ~ (^.^)V

Natsu's POV

I walked behind gym and I saw Lisanna.

"What do you want to say?" I saw her jump at my voice

"I didn't think you would come" she smiled and I wanted to vomit but I keep it in.

"I said I would and I did" Lisanna came closer and hugged me but I didn't move a muscle

"I missed you" she said softly but I pushed her away

"Lisanna, you are not the girl I used to know and I am not the same guy" I stared deep into her eyes

"But we are childhood friends Natsu or don't you remember!" I knew where this was going

"You are not the friend I once knew, you are just a-" she kissed me before I could finish

"Making comments about people is bad Natsu" she whispered in my ear '_You do it every day to Lucy_'

"You know I really don't like you Lisanna" I finally got out of her grip

"I know, but you used to LOVE me right?" my eyes widened "We were little kids and you know I was stupid" "Then why do you act dense if front of your friends?" she smirked

"Because Luce thinks it's cute" I mumbled under my breath

"Why do you hate me Natsu?" "You know why, after what you did I could never forgive you!"

"That was a long time ago though" I felt anger and hatred for the woman standing in front of me so I turned

"Natsu please, I-I-I LOVE YOU!" I stopped but didn't turn around

"Like I said Lisanna, I was stupid for loving you but thanks to you I love a new girl so thank you but" I turned and glared at her "if you ever try to hurt Lucy again I will not hesitate to hurt you twice as much" I smiled and went back to the classroom

I walked down the halls and to the room 'Lucy probably left with Gray' *sigh* "Stupid Ice princess for living in the same direction as her" I opened the doors and I saw Lucy. The sun hitting her skin making it glow and her hair blowing from the wind of an opened window. "L-Luce" she turned and smiled at me

"Let's go home Natsu" she smiled and laughed as she pulled my hand leading me to the front gate of the school.

'Maybe we are perfect for each other' I smiled and let her lead the way not knowing or caring what was going to happen next as long as I have her I will make it through.

Me:Thx for reading

Lucy: Please review and she apologizes for being late

Natsu: She better I started to feel unwanted and abandoned

Me: *starts crying* I'm Sorry

Lucy: NATSU *dark aura* HOW COULD YOU MAKE HER CRY

*Lucy grabs Natsu and leaves*

Me: hehe I'm so evil but really please review and thank you for your patience


End file.
